The Crimson Huntress
by Touma Yoshino
Summary: Born and raised with the bow, the huntress shoots her arrow... Piercing the wind. Fem!Naru Fem!Kyuubi. Please Review, it helps.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Fanfic: The Crimson Huntress**

**(A/N: Hello this is… another… fanfic to keep me busy until I can get back to the other ones. I hope you don't mind… much.**

**Oh and when you get to the 'desolate place' part Play this song in YouTube:**

**Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica - Gradus Prohibitus**

**Anyways let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto series in any way shape or form. If I did then Naruto would be a female with long red hair with fox ears and a tail.)**

**Demonic/Summon Speaking – "GAKI!"**

**Demonic/Summon Thinking – 'Hello'**

_**Jutsu- **_"_**Reaper Death Seal**_"

Human Speaking- "OI!"

Human Thinking- 'What should I have for dinner tonight?'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Crimson Arrow<strong>

**Set scene: Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves)**

**RRRROOOARRR**

A massive nine-tailed fox roars at a crowd of people attacking it, it was so loud that the sound-waves pushed them far back, making people crash into buildings and impaling them on stray signs instantly killing them.

The kitsune swiped its large claws at a few people creating a large gash on their torsos, some were lucky as they died instantly. While others kept bleeding in pain and agony, forever crippling them.

"OVER HERE!" Shouts a distinctly female voice, who was clearly in pain as she looked barely conscious and held a bit of pain in her voice. She spits out some blood from her mouth. The woman had crimson red hair, with beautiful purple eyes one of them covered by an eye-patch. Her clothes were in tatters and she was carrying a bow on her back.

The beast turns its head and starts charging some form of energy in front of its mouth, people started to run away in panic shouting "Oh Kami!" "Where's the Fourth?" "We're all going to die!"

The woman makes some hand seal, stretches out both her hands and mutters "I'll only have enough energy for one of these *Coughs out some blood*, kuso looks like I don't have long to live"

The Kyuubi then releases a massive ball of energy at the woman, while the woman exclaims "_**Uzumaki Sealing Method! (A/N no.1: This is one of many sealing techniques.)**_" The bijuu-dama sails across the ground tearing everything in its path, until it reaches a massive sealing array in-front of the woman completely disappearing form the face of the earth into another plane of existence.

The woman then collapses only to be caught by another figure, this person had un-naturally blonde, spiky hair. He had warm Cerulean blue eyes which calms you down when you look at them, however his eyes held seriousness due to this current situation.

"Minato… I thought you were facing that masked-man?" Asks the red-haired lady to the now confirmed Minato.

"I did, I almost managed beat him, though he escaped when his control of the Kyuubi was cancelled. I think he was just stalling for time. He's strong though… really strong and he said he will be back in the future. I think he is a part of the prophecy the elder toad saw." Said Minato

"Yeah. How are we going to defeat the Kyuubi though? I think we should use THAT technique and seal the two halves of the Kyuubi into us." Asked the female.

"No. I'm going to seal the entire thing into Naru, it's the only choice Kushina." Stated Minato

The red-haired woman, Kushina, looked shocked and shouted "WHAT! You can't seal the Kyuubi into your own daughter. You know the consequences. She'll be treated like a freak!"

"I know the nature of humans Kushina… but I know this guy is going to come back some day and Naru is probably the Child of Prophecy so I'll seal the Kyuubi into her and give her its power. Plus if we seal the Kyuubi into ourselves then the balance of the tailed-beast will be thrown out, I can't allow that to happen." Minato explained.

"If that's your answer, then I'll follow through with it honey" Kushina says a places a kiss on his lips.

Minato blushes at the action, but then composes himself and teleports him and Kushina with Naru to seal the Kyuubi into her. Minato then disappears and then reappears near the Kyuubi and summons a giant Toad: Gamabunta.

"I'm sorry my old friend. This is the end of the line for me." Minato said to the toad.

"**Ah it has been a pleasure, gaki. Though this is the Kyuubi I'm facing, I'm sure you want me to spare you some time to complete the hand seals for the jutsu." **Said Gamabunta as he draws his tanto.

"Of course! Keep him busy for as long as you can!" Ordered Minato

The toad leaps into action and tries to cut down the giant fox, the fox retaliates and attacks back. This keeps on going until Gamabunta tries to cleave of an arm, but misses and the Kyuubi slashes its claws across the toads left eye scarring it.

"**GAAAAH!**" Shouts the amphibian and leaps back to avoid further injury

Minato then completes all the hand signs and shouts "I'm ready Bunta. Stand down! _**Reaper Death Seal! (A/N no.2: A seal which kills the user)**_" A ghostly figure appears behind Minato and speaks in an eerie demonic voice "**What do you wish me to do?**"

Minato pants for breath and says "I wish to seal the Kyuubi into my daughter" And motions to his daughter who is lying on a bed with a sealing array on her stomach.

"**Yes. Of course.**" And plunges its hand through Minato and grabs the Kyuubi's soul and chakra.

The Kyuubi roars in terror and tries to escape the hold, but fails to do so as it is bonded to the Shinigami.

The Shinigami pulls the Kyuubi into Naru and Minato shouts "_**8 Element Seal! (A/N no.4: Another sealing technique… Okay I'll stop now.)**_" A blinding light passes and the Shinigami had pulled its hand away from Minato.

Clutching his stomach he teleports himself back to Naru and Kushina and manages to form a sentence somehow "K-Kushina, I'm going to *Coughs up blood* Seal our chakras into Naru *Cough more blood* when she'll need them. That way, at least one day we'll be able to see our baby daughter… once again *Coughs up more blood*".

"Of course *Coughs blood* Minato. Now Naru dear listen to your mothers selfish request, please grow up well and safely, *cough* eat your vegetables and read plenty books… unlike your dear mother. Don't forget to brush your teeth and wash your hands, oh and make sure you give that big perv Jiraiya a kick in the nuts when you see him… I know he's going to abandon you. Make sure to make friends to keep happy and eat plenty Ramen, oh I could go on and on about Ramen but right now I'm dying *Chuckles dryly*. Finally learn the art of the bow, your mother would want you to master it… unlike myself. Don't make too many enemies, but the world is filled with bad people so be careful. Man I'm sorry Minato I took up all our time didn't I *Coughs blood*.

Minato chuckles throatily and says "Listen to your motor-mouth of a mother *spits out some blood*, but listen to your father for a second. I would like you to…" But his words left nothing on the wind; as life had faded away from the couple, thus great sadness spread throughout Kohohagakure no Sato.

Suddenly a great pressure is felt and Naru starts wailing an immense energy forming around her.

Suddenly a few ANBU, with the Third and Jiraiya appeared on the site and felt the immense energy some of the ANBU Suffocating from it.

They could barely move in the energy and it was getting stronger and stronger.

"[Foul language], Sensei looks like I'll need to use Sage Mode to put the eye-patch on." Says Jiraiya a man with his spiky white hair tied in a low ponytail.

Hiruzen nods and Jiraiya just manages to summon the two elder toads.

"**Jiraiya-chan, what's going on here!?**" asks an old toad with white hair and a beard.

"No time to explain Fukasu, Shima! I need to enter full Sage Mode NOW!" Shouts Jiraiya in a rush.

The toads nod and start to collect Nature Energy, but they seem to be struggling a bit. But manages to at least perform Jiraiya's first stage of Sage Mode.

"**I'm sorry Jiraiya-chan, the strange energy seems to be blocking us from getting Nature Energy properly"**

"It's alright I can manage to get over to her in this state" Jiraiya states and slowly, but surely makes his way over to Naru and places Kushina's eye-patch on her eye. The tremendous energy then calms itself and enters Naru, thus the current predicament is over.

The toads vanish and Jiraiya turns back to normal, who lets out a sigh of relief and summons Gamatora to retrieve the seal's key from Minato who already laid dead. Luckily Minato had already had it done on a scroll and Jiraiya uses Fuinjutsu to transfer it over on to Gamatora's belly who promptly disappeared.

"Glad that's over" mutters one of the ANBU who flexes his arms to relieve some of the stress from his bones. The others silently agreed that they NEVER wanted to go through that again.

"Neko" States the Hokage

A cat masked ANBU steps forward and says "Yes. Hokage-sama."

"Please deliver Naru-chan to a _SAFE_ place" Making sure he put emphasis on the word 'Safe'.

The ANBU nods and takes Naru away with her.

* * *

><p><span>8 Years later<span>

FWOOSH

3 arrows hit their target, 2 of them centre target with the other on slightly out.

"You're doing well, that was 50 metres and you managed to hit 2 of them in the centre." Said a voice that belonged to an elderly male. The said elderly man was dressed in formal robes that were red and white, he wore a large funny-shaped hat with the kanji for 'fire' drawn at the front. This man was the Hokage leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Yeah, but I could do much better if I used the eye-patch Jiji." Said a young feminine voice. This female had medium length red hair reaching her shoulders, she wore a hair clip to keep her bangs from falling on her face. She was dressed in a black shirt and black jeans which was held to her waist by a belt, she wore a long black coat that fell down into a cape around her neck was a necklace. She had a pale complexion and had three whisker marks on each side of her cheeks, she also had deep amethyst eyes. However one of them was cover with a black eye-patch. On her feet were long black thigh-length socks and a pair of black open-toed ninja sandals. **(A/N no.5: Basically I'm intending her to look like a Shana with purple eyes and an eye-patch. If you don't know who Shana is please type the name in an image browser, Google Images is preferable. If it is possible I will try and draw it.)**

"*Chuckle*. You know what I've told you about using that eye-patch Naru-chan!" The old man laughed.

The girl Naru just shrugged "I know, I'm just saying".

The pair spent time and were sitting by a tree talking about daily life, the elderly man explaining a few words in the book the female was reading. The title of the book was called 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja', it was an average sized book with relatively small kanji in the book. It didn't say who the book was written by, but on the inside of the first page was written 'This book is dedicated to Nagato'.

Who 'Nagato' is only one person will never know… for now.

"What does this word mean Saru-jiji?" asked Naru

The old man chuckled at the nickname and said "You never cease to surprise me Naru-chan…" The girl nods absently, but then pays attention when he is about to explain the word "…This word means 'Naruto' it can be interpreted in two different ways *he brings out a piece of paper and a pen* One way it means 'Maelstrom', however the other meaning means 'Fishcake'." The girl laughs at the second word.

"Fishcake? Who would name something as lame as that?!" The girl seems to break down into a fit of laughter until she quickly composes herself and mutters an apology.

Sarutobi looks towards the Cliff by the edge of Konoha and says:

"It's quite alright. In fact I'll tell you something - someone did name their child after that."

Naru looked surprised and asks abruptly "Dare ga?"

He looks toward Naru and says "You"

A few hours later in the village

The girl wanders the streets of Konoha thinking back to what the Hokage said, lost in thought she never saw the glares or heard murmurs of the villagers, whispering things like "What's _that _girl doing here?" "She looks so freaky with that eye-patch?" "Is she hiding an infection behind that eye-patch? Is it contagious?" "Yeah. The Hokage should throw her out the village before it's too late for us."

Snapping out of her thoughts she _felt_ the glares burning into her, suddenly feeling a sickening feeling in her stomach she runs away avoiding anyone in her path.

Eventually she reaches a stand called 'Ichiraku Ramen', sitting down on a stool she shouts "Hey Teuchi-Osusan! 12 bowls of Ramen!"

"Sure thing Naru!" An old-ish guy shouts back to her. He was dressed with regular clothes with an apron and a chef's hat,

"Hi Naru-chan" Said a female voice in front of Naru, placing the big bowl of ramen in front of the girl

"Hi Ayame-Nee-chan! How are you doing?" Naru asked, before quickly digging into her ramen with the speed of a bullet-train.

"I'm okay, how have you been doing?" the older female asks and all she receives back is a grin… telling her what she needs to know…

The villagers have beat her up again.

Quickly after finishing all 12 bowls Naru says to put it on the Hokage's Tab.

* * *

><p><span>Next Day<span>

After waking up in her usual tree, Naru makes her way to the Academy taking all her familiar shortcuts to avoid the villagers. After making it there plenty in time she sits down at a desk and proceeds to take out a book.

After a few hours she finishes reading the book and puts it away in her bag and takes out her normal books for this particular day. 'Today is Tuesday, so first we'll be doing Tactics with Rumiko. Yamauchi… Hates me. Then we'll be doing Taijutsu with Tensei Haragawa... Hates me with a passion. After that we'll be doing useless History with Kiyama Noitaro… Ignores my existence. Following that we'll be doing Weapons practise with… [Foul language] If I go to that I'm going to go home with bruises. Finally we have a free period to do what we want… If I go to that I'm going to go to the hospital today, aren't I?' She plans for the day. Deciding she should skip school today Naru makes her way to her usual place, The Hokage's Office.

In the Hokage's Office

Naru sat in the dubbed 'comfy chairs' in the Hokage's office.

Upon hearing a 'click' from the door, the Hokage enters, hardly surprised that Naru is in his office… as usual.

"Bad day, huh?" He whispers taking out paperwork from the draw before making a quick hand-sign, muttering "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_". After making the clone the Hokage makes his way over to Naru in the chairs and starts talking to her.

"You know that you can always get a private tutor, Naru?" He asks her

"I know… but then going in a team would be useless, wouldn't it?" She answers

Nodding, the Hokage brings her to their usual spot where she can practise her archery in peace.

'Okay let's do this. Fuin… KAI!' Naru thinks and her target becomes clearly visible to her.

She brings out a single arrow from her quiver and places it on her bow, pulling back the string of the bow she thinks 'The distance to the target is 200 metres, the centre targets are at the knee, shoulder, chest, neck and groin' Which target should I go for this time?'

'I wonder what her target is this time?' The Hokage thinks

'Aim. Fire.' Naru thinks and releases the arrow.

Quickly making a hand-sign she mutters "Kage Ya no jutsu **(A/N no.6: This mean 'Shadow Arrow Technique. You'll be seeing this a lot in a few chapters, it will be cool.)**" The arrow splits into 5 different arrows, each of them landing near enough to their centre target. Apart from one arrow which hit dead centre on the chest.

Clap Clap

The Hokage claps at her display of talent. "Well done Naru-chan, you've been practising your chakra control if you can copy 4 arrows".

"Thanks Ji-san, although my aim isn't doing too well I need more practise" Naru told the Hokage

"Maybe later, how is your Kenjutsu coming along?" asked Hiruzen

"It's okay so far. As you know I've been trying to come up with my own style, the same with my bow, but I've been experimenting with using two different styles. The first I've been using a very long boukken, similar to a katana in length. This is because of my small size and henceforth short reach. However another style I've tried used dual wielding two normal sized boukken, because of my speed, agility and reaction-timing it is also a good combo. The disadvantages with both styles is that with dual wielding I NEED to get quite close to the enemy, which puts me at a higher risk of being hit, but my dodging could make up for that loss. With a long-sword or katana, since it has such a long reach the enemy can attack me if they read my attacks correctly. But I'm known to be unpredictable, so that could work in my favour. Please Ji-san, could you help me figure it out?" Naru asked.

"You put a lot of thought into this… *He gets a nod of acknowledgement* that's good Naru-chan! However I cannot help you decide what weapon you are going to use, that's your decision in the end. On the other hand I can show you a book on some other weapons, you may want to change your weapon type you're only 8 you know?" the elderly man questioned.

Naru looked surprised at that, the Hokage had ALWAYS helped her. To be given this sense of freedom… it made her feel relieved. 'Maybe I can break from these shackles then?' She thought

The Hokage then took in the time, by looking at the sky and asked Naru "You're probably feeling hungry right now, here's some melon bread." As he gives the sweet bread over to Naru her face lights up in childish joy, grabs the bag containing it and starts devouring the delectable loaf.

Once Naru had finished eating the bread she started reading the book on weapon's, reading over she chose that she had preferences over her first two options. The long sword/ katana, or the dual-wielding.

After a while the Hokage decided to leave her be and go back to his work, as his 'Kage Bushin' was running out of chakra.

Bidding Naru a farewell, he set off into the evening sun.

Naru sat in thought on what her weapon preference should be, thinking it over and over she finally decided on her choice. This particular choice could help her in the long run, so she decided to keep it a secret from anyone but the Hokage and a few of the ANBU.

Thus she started training using one-handed swords.

* * *

><p><span>Next Month<span>

Block Block Slash

Naru blocked a strike from her adversary, a young male called Sasuke Uchiha and then slashed at him, however he managed to block back.

The young male then came forward with a forward thrust to her chest, but Naru had jumped back in time to avoid the blow.

Rushing forward she went into a frontal attack, slashing repeatedly with her sword. Then she suddenly grabbed his arm using the sword, spun round to his back and pinned him to the floor.

The winner of the match was then declared "Winner: Naru Uzumaki".

There was sudden cheering and booing, some of them declaring that Naru had cheated.

"Oi! Katame get off." **(A/N no.7: This means one-eye. A reference from a particular show, a cookie for ones who get it ^^. Please leave a review if you did… or didn't)** grumbled a voice beneath Naru, she then complied and got of the young male. But frowned at the nickname.

"YEAH! Shove off Katame!" Shouted a few girls from the crowd.

Naru glared coldly at the crowd, not wanting to deal with their stupidity.

The crowd silenced and Naru walked back to her place in the crowd.

'Don't listen to them, their idiots. Try and not let their bullying get to you. If you want I could _help_ you?' Says a soothing voice.

This voice belongs to what Naru calls her 'Gut Instinct', the voice always tries to calm her and then tempt her with sugar-coated words as if it's trying to hide something. As always Naru replies with 'Thank you, however I think I'll be able to manage them on my own' and as if the voice knows what Naru said it replies with 'Very well… but you _will_ need my help one day'. Thus it leaves her alone.

The next matches did not take long and hence the reason they move on to the next lesson 'Projectiles'. Of course Naru has her bow so she prepares herself and does a few warm-ups to get ready for her turn.

"Next up Sasuke Uchiha!" Shouts a voice.

Sasuke goes up and draws a few kunai, he stands about 30 metres from the target and throws 3 kunai at it. The three kunai hit each centre point of the target and he smirks at that.

"Beat that." He says to Naru, not wanting to be outdone by her.

Naru scoffed and stood at 100 metres from the target.

Within the crowd there was murmurs of "There's no way she'll be able to beat Sasuke-kun, she should just quit" "Good luck Naru" "Ha, it's impossible to beat an Uchiha elite. She should give up."

100 metres from the target

Naru stood away at a distance where no-one could see her, but the tress and the Hokage. She drew her bow and took out 3 arrows, placing the arrows on the strings and pulling it back she whispers "shoot the wind, gale destroyer" and then she releases the arrows.

Boom

The arrows were so fast that they broke the sound-barrier, the teacher only saw a burst of air sailing and hitting the target with the force of a freight train. The sheer velocity of the attack blew the target off the ground and completely destroyed it, with a couple of trees also being uprooted.

Naru walked back through the woods arriving at the stage of the incident and said "I beat it. Tenfold"

There was an uproar of shouting and anger at the girl.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT! YOU MUST HAVE GOT A JONIN TO HELP YOU DO THAT! CHEATER! LIAR! FRAUD!" A girl with pink hair bellowed with her banshee-like voice.

Naru winced at the volume of her voice but then just smiled at Sakura and said nothing, it was their fault that they didn't believe her.

After the little incident the sensei called off classes for the day and everyone left for home, apart from Naru who went back to the Hokage's office. Where she met the Hokage who had a frown on his face as soon as Naru entered.

"Naru. Why didn't you tell me that you don't live in your apartment anymore?" He asked her.

Naru looked depressed for a second but then replied with "I haven't lived in that apartment for years Jiji."

"Why?" He demanded an answer

"Because the villagers, with the help with a few ninjas, think it is a smart idea to rig my apartment block with traps _and_ cut off my hot water supply _and_ get rid of my bed _and_ put in a few wood-eating termites. Thus I've been living in a trees for a few years and washing myself in a lake in one of the training grounds when nobody is awake." She explained her answer.

The Hokage looked lost in thought for a moment and said "Why don't you allow someone to adopt you?"

Naru had a surprised look on her face. She never expect her Jiji to say THAT.

This is because of the reason that Naru doesn't trust anyone BUT the Hokage, she doesn't even trust her 'Gut Instinct' fully. Though she really REALLY wanted a parent, someone who she can cherish and enjoy moments with.

Thus she made her decision. "Yes. If you can trust them, I think I'll be able to trust them."

He simply smiled at her kindly and nodded his head. "Very well Naru-chan we'll look for your potential parent."

'**I can become your parent, if you'd like?**' Said the 'Gut Instinct' inside Naru's head.

'How could you do that, you're my 'Gut Instinct'?' Naru thought, her eyes becoming glazed over and lost focus.

'**I'm more than **_**just **_**a 'Gut Instinct' Naru-chan, I'll make you a good deal. You'll get MUCH more benefits than I would get.**' 'It' thought back.

'Okay I'm listening' Naru thought and then collapsed.

* * *

><p><span>In a desolate space<span>

Naru had woken up lying down on the ground in a really dreary looking place.

Dark clouds loomed above, creating a foreboding effect. Massive stone-cold grey skyscrapers were in ruins, with huge punch holes and chunks of buildings. Part of the street were torn out, with fissure's covering some parts of the area. A cold wind passed by, with the feeling of death mixed in with it.

'Killer Intent. Here?' Naru thought

"**Of course, it belongs to me" **Whispered a voice in Naru's ear.

Naru quickly spun round to find nothing.

"**I'm not here Naru-chan"** Said a voice which echoed around.

Thus Naru started walking around the area. Suddenly the area distorted where she started walking and felt disorientated.

"**Oh sorry, I should have told you about that. It's really weird how your mind works isn't it?" **The voice spoke again.

Naru growled in annoyance at that fact, but carried on.

Not before she saw a red building, it seemed almost surreal in this place.

Walking into the red building she was greeted by the sight of a woman with flowing red hair and nine fox-tails sitting in a chair. She then flashed away and appeared in front of Naru caressing her chin.

"**Such a beautiful human… too bad you need to die**" The woman tried to stab Naru, but was held back by a chain stabbing her in the gut and pulling her back into the chair.

"W-why did you just try and kill me?" Naru asked

"**Tch. I'm the one you call your 'Gut Instinct' **_**ningen**_**, Let me formally introduce myself. I'm… ***She pauses for a second* **The Kyuubi no Yoko.**" The Kyuubi spoke

Naru's eyes opened in surprise, but then became normal after a few seconds.

"That makes sense. It's kind of clear to me: The fourth Hokage _sealed_ the Kyuubi into me, not kill it. Now it all makes sense… *Naru paused for a moment then snarled in disgust her voice turning venomous* _I'm a scapegoat. THEY [Foul Language} KNEW AND STILL DID THIS TO ME!_"

The Kyuubi smiled in pleasure for a second and then said "**That's why I brought you here… to make a deal**."

Naru's look of disgust had vanished and replied to Kyuubi with a _very_ sarcastic "Oh I thought you brought me here to kill me?" and grinned slightly with a raised eyebrow

"**Don't speak to me like that, I only tolerate you because you're beautiful compared to most humans**"

Naru was interested in that and said "Why is that?"

"**Your hair… and enormous power**" she replied

'Hair?' Naru thought then looked at her own, it was red.

'Of course, but what does she mean by power?'

"**Easy. If you didn't have that eye-patch on, you would probably be able to have as much power as me**" Kyuubi replied shocking Naru that she could read Naru that easily, but just put it off.

"Why would _I _have as much power as _you_?" Naru asked

"**Simple. I no longer have any power, it's all yours**."

Naru was dumbfounded. She contained ALL the Kyuubi's power behind her eye-patch, no wonder the Hokage told her to NEVER take it off. She wouldn't be able to control ALL that power… yet.

"What was this deal you were talking about though?"

"**Okay~ it's this: just let me out. You won't die and my soul will be able to walk the Earth again."**

'**With the exception of Naru having another persona, but she doesn't need to know **_**that… yet**_**'**

"What about the seal though, of course it will kill me!" Naru shouted

"**What seal? There is no seal. You're power burned the seal out ages ago, It's YOUR mind that's holding me back.**"

"WHAT!" Screamed Naru

"There is no seal. [A constant stream of foul language pours out from her mouth like a rainbow]"

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere<span>

"[Foul Language] somebody is [Foul Language] mouthing [Foul Language] swear words like me. [Foul Language]."

"Shut up Hidan, I'm trying to count my money."

* * *

><p><span>Back in the mindscape<span>

"**Calm down~ As I said your mind held me back from escaping, the twisting dimensions, the injuries I get if I try and touch you. That's all YOUR doing. Some crazy mind you've got, to fool the Kyuubi no Kitsune… that's why I fell in love with you.**"

The heck, The Kyuubi loves Naru

Nary blushed and shouted "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Baka-Kyu! Love me! I'm. A. HUUUUMMMAAAN."

"**I don't care**" She whispered seductively in Naru's ear.

Naru backed away the blush acting furiously on her face and muttered "fine."

The Kyuubi smiled and the said "**This will be painless, just rest**"

And with that Naru's vision fell into blackness.

* * *

><p><span>Locked in the Hokage's Office<span>

Naru awoke in the Hokage's office next to a medic-nin.

"Ah, she's awake sir. I'll be leaving now." And the medic disappeared in a flash.

"Naru are you okay? Your eyes glazed over and then a second later you just collapsed, some ANBU had to catch you before you hit your head."

"**She's fine. Geez, YOU'RE the Hokage shouldn't you know things like this**" The Kyuubi said sat on the doorframe.

The Hokage's eyes widened and shouted "ANBU!"

The ANBU grabbed their swords and tried to behead the woman… but it just went right through her.

"What do you want… Kyuubi?"

"**Easy I'm now Naru's mother… and girlfriend**"

Naru blushed and looked away.

"**As you can clearly see I only have a corporeal form, nothing can attack me and I can't attack anything**" The Kyuubi stated.

"Fine! But no corrupting her, otherwise you can forget having that form at all. By the way, how did Naru break the seal?"

The Hokage had just the same reaction as Naru did, apart from muttering a few words.

"I'm too old for this [Foul Language]." And rubbed his temples.

"**Maybe it's time you find a new successor then?**" The Kyuubi suggested.

"I can put up with this for a few more years. So no." He replied.

The Kyuubi just shrugged.

"Well since it's me giving the apartment here's the best one I can give you, it's supposed to be for shinobi only. But I can make an exception" He said giving Naru the keys for the special apartment.

At the new apartment

The floors were nicely done, the room smelt fresh. A few rooms, clean bathroom, hot water heater, beds, a kitchen, even a utility room! Naru was pleased, no, ecstatic about her new home.

Quickly running into one of the bedrooms she threw off her shoes and jumped onto the master bed.

"I see you like it." Said a strange sounding voice, this belonged the Kyuubi who did sound demonic anymore.

"Kyuubi? You sound different." Naru stated

"Of course Naru-chan~! Don't want humans thinking I'm a demon~" The Kyuubi replied

That made a lot of sense to Naru, and it made Naru's life a whole lot easier too.

"Now more about this deal I made"

That got Naru's attention and she nodded.

"Okay. Let's just tell you about a certain little thing that has happened now that I'm out… you now have another persona. That persona is basically "Me", and once you access my darker powers then you'll be consumed by them temporarily and your two personas will merge. That is all." The Kyuubi explained

Naru just stared in shock, grabbed the Kyuubi's shoulders, shook her and said "And WHY didn't you tell me this before?"

The Kyuubi smiled and said "If I did say that, then you would probably have changed your mind and not let me out which would be better for both of us. As for one you needed a parent, two I wanted to get out and not cause harm and three… If I never got out you probably would have died at a later date as you couldn't access my and therefore your power. After all you're a Jinchuuriki, you're going to be hunted.

Naru processed that information and realised it all made sense. But not before asking "Why did you attack the village then?" The Kyuubi smiled and cryptically said "I didn't".

That left Naru confused, but decided to put it off until tomorrow. Her day had already been weird enough. This is the reason she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that's the first chapter, this was a nice chapter for me to write. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did ^^. Don't forget to review, please.**

**See you soon, Touma Yoshino)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Fanfic: The Crimson Huntress**

**(A/N: Yo and welcome to Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed chapter one.**

**Just a heads up, this IS a Yuri pairing. Though they'll probably not start dating until the Shippuden part.**

**Anyways let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto series in any way shape or form… Because yeah, I just don't.**

**When you begin reading play the song (****Sword Art Online OST - Smile For Me), until the first flashback. Then play it again after the flashback ends.**

**Demonic/Summon Speaking – "GAKI!"**

**Demonic/Summon Thinking – 'Hello'**

**_Jutsu- _**"**_Reaper Death Seal_**"

Human Speaking- "OI!"

Human Thinking- 'What should I have for dinner tonight?'

**Chapter 2: The Crimson Fox**

**Set scene: Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves)**

"Naru-channn~" sung a voice belonging to the Kyuubi, who was currently clothed in only a towel and ran over to Naru and pressed her breasts onto Naru's back… while Naru was trying to make breakfast.

Naru blushed and shouted "BAKA! Don't do that!"

The Kyuubi grew a lecherous smile and pressed her towel-clad breasts onto Naru's back even more "And why should I do that~"

"Urusai urusai urusai, Baka-Kyu!" Naru shouted back at her and started throwing kitchen utensils at her.

However they passed right through her. And the Kyuubi smirked, until Naru grabbed a frying pan and hit her on the head sending her flying across the room.

They found out that only Naru could touch the Kyuubi, including any objects she was holding. Which led to very comedic situations like this.

Naru then blushed slightly less and muttered "Baka".

She then noticed that the food was on fire. "AHH! The food!" and Naru proceeded to put the fire out using a small water technique. Which just managed to rescue the food, despite it being slightly burnt.

They both quite liked things partially well-done.

Since Naru is now 11 they decided to find out her elements using chakra paper. The paper would act in a certain way depending on the chakra type. In Naru's case she had a Main element of wind, a secondary fire and a ternary water. She practised and practised at her use of these elements every day, as a result she was able to use her wind chakra in combination with her bow.

Needless to say the destructive capabilities were… enormous.

She was also quite the fuinjutsu prodigy, instead of the academy curriculum being what it once was the Hokage changed it because the students were rubbish and barely up to scratch compared to any of the other hidden villages. So they added fuinjutsu into the curriculum and Naru understood it with ease, she even opted to do it as a hobby!

Because of this change Naru had written seals out which allowed a barrier to form around a person holding the seal when she was performing a certain technique of hers: The 'Kage Ya no Jutsu'.

So whenever Naru was practicing her improved technique she placed the seal on him, he was then protected by it so no harm came to him. Even if he was watching from a prime location.

However despite her best efforts she just couldn't grow larger, in more ways than one. She may be 11, but she was the size of an 8 year old.

People who called her names because of that were promptly beat up and sent to the hospital.

Not to mention that one guy.

Flashback a year ago

Naru was quietly working on one of her katas, when a group of boys older than her came up to her. Noticing they were waiting for her to stop, she stopped.

"Yes. What do you want?" Naru asked

The leader of the group smirked and said "Shouldn't a newbie like you be inside? This area is for seniors _only_"

Naru blinked in surprise and said "Sorry, you're mistaken I'm actually 10."

Some of the boys in the group laughed, the leader kept on smiling and then said "Really? You're ten? I thought you were 6, you flat-chested tomato."

Something inside Naru snapped, her eye narrowed dangerously at the male.

"Say that again… I dare you" she growled at him.

The boys in the group kept of chanting "Flat-chested tomato", but then she lost it when the leader said "And what are you going to do about it. _Ka-ta-me?_ Tickle me to death?"

And then there was red.

She proceeded to brutally beat up the males into a pulp.

She even went as far as to kick the leader in the place the sun don't shine.

After that little incident, NOBODY dared saying those words in front of her. And it also reminded some of the other teachers about ANOTHER red-head who used to be called 'Tomato'. Maybe they were related?

Flashback end

'That was a weird day. It hardly felt like _I _did it.' Naru thought when she was eating her slightly charred breakfast.

"Naru-chan, time for the academy." Said Kyuubi alerting Naru it was about usual time to leave

"Hai~" Waved Naru as she went out the window with her mouth full.

As she gulped down the rest of her food she ran as fast as she could to get to the academy.

Running through the open window she jumped into her seat at the back and brought out a book, too bad no-one knows what the book is about as the front and back cover was blank.

A small smile graced Naru's face as she was reading the book, her eyes softened for a second but then changed back to her usual cold, unresponsive eyes.

Moments later Sasuke Uchiha enters through the door and directs his attention at Naru. He walks over to her seat and asks "What are you reading, Katame? You shouldn't be able to read with one eye."

Naru looks up from her book and says very coldly "What I do is none of your business _Uchiha_. What I'm reading you would have no interest in anyway, nor could you understand any of the hidden meanings." Narrowing her visible eye at him.

The Uchiha scoffed and said "Yeah. I wouldn't want to read whatever [Foul Language] you're reading." And walked back over to his seat to brood.

'Uchiha [Foul Language]' Naru thought

Naru _loathed_ the Uchiha's with a passion, with their stealing eyes and big-headed personalities. The only redeeming person the Naru 'liked' was Itachi Uchiha, funny thing is that he betrayed the leaf village and killed almost all of the clan… except Sasuke. As a result Sasuke became twice as annoying as he was when he entered the academy and so she started to develop a hate for the Uchiha's, especially after Kyuubi explained who she is related to in a kind of 'weird way' as she put it and who the founder of the Uchiha clan was. Oh and let's not forget that fact that she told Naru who had controlled her with those filthy eyes. Needless to say Naru's passion grew stronger.

Although the Kyuubi hadn't explained about _that_ incident yet.

As Naru continued on reading her book people steadily filled the classroom, including "those two annoying banshee's" as Naru calls them.

These two were thorns in her side, always agreeing with Sasuke which just adds to his already large ego. Even if he doesn't show it.

The loud bustle of people keep on talking in the class while Naru is on her own, reading her book.

"Alright class quieten down." Says a sensei with brown hair tied up in a ponytail, with a large scar running across his nose. His name is Iruka.

The class ignores him, apart from Naru who puts her book away and covers her ears for what is about to happen.

"I SAID QUIT TALKING BRATS!" Boomed his voice, being louder through the use of chakra.

Despite popular belief his head didn't grow to loud proportions that was just a genjutsu. His REAL technique was expelling chakra through his lungs like doing a fire-ball jutsu, but instead just using chakra and hence making him sound louder by increasing the volume of the vibrations in the air.

Fortunately some students DID listen and prepared for the onslaught, i.e. Shino with his bugs, Kiba by protecting Akamaru and shutting off chakra from his ears and into another sense, Naru by simply

covering her ears, Sasuke by just being Sasuke, Shikamaru by sleeping, Choji by eating a bag of crisps? And Hinata by using chakra control.

The rest, well they were unlucky.

'That hurts' all the ignorant students thought in unison.

"Now let's begin our first class of the day. Fuinjutsu." Iruka announced

Most students banged their heads on the desk, these including everyone but Naru, Hinata, Shikamaru as he already had his head on the desk and Sasuke because he's Sasuke.

"Sensei! Why do we need to learn about sealing things? Sealing is for losers and weaklings! I want to learn moves that will destroy large crowds of enemies!" Shouted a black haired dude called Kiba, he had a very feral type appearance.

"Ah, Kiba. Good for you to ask that question, but let me tell you something… you're wrong. If you think Fuinjutsu is weak tell me why you think that?" Asked Iruka, putting Kiba on spot.

Kiba decided to look sheepish and sit down, as he didn't have an answer.

However immediately a hand shot up.

"Yes Sakura?" Iruka asked again.

"Sensei. I would say Fuinjutsu is weak because it takes too long to prepare and in a battle that could be very fatal."

Iruka looked pleased, but his answer proved Sakura's and Kiba's point wrong once again "True. However have you heard of the Uzumaki clan?" He asked directing the question at Sakura who nodded and answered with "Yes, they helped bond the village with the Senju's. The Shodaime's wife was an Uzumaki."

"Yes, this is correct. However what you don't know is that they COULD create seals almost instantaneously on the battle field *He said looking at Sakura* and take out large crowds of people with one seal *He said looking at Kiba*, Fuinjutsu can save lives, It can also destroy them so use it wisely. I'm not saying to become masters like the Uzumaki's were, but just learning how to create a quick storage scroll to store heavy luggage in a tiny space. If you wish to further your studies you're all welcome to look at a student section in the library, or ask myself or other teachers if you're too busy to get them. In that case I would like for you to get out your current book that you're working on." He explained in through detail.

Everyone reached into their bags to get out the book they were currently working on.

Most read "Academy Fuinjutsu Volume IV" as most couldn't bother to put the practise in.

There were a few exceptions.

Sasuke and Hinata's showed "Genin Fuinjutsu Volume I", Iruka was quite pleased by this and directed a small 'well done' to both. Sasuke just grunted, while Hinata muttered something about still being useless.

Surprisingly Shikamaru's read "Genin Fuinjutsu Volume III". Iruka was amazed that Shikamaru had ACTUALLY put effort into something for once, Shikamaru just shrugged it off saying it was a sort of hobby now for him, apart from cloud watching, Shougi, Go and of course being with his best friend Chouji.

To Iruka's almost heart-attacking Naru's read "Intermidiate Uzumaki Sealing Methods Volume V"

"Naru how have you gotten so far, that's Chunin level work!" Iruka shouted in surprise.

Naru blinked owlishly and said "Easy. I'm an Uzumaki." Like it provided all the answers in the world.

'Of course, it actually makes a lot of sense now.' Iruka thought with a face-palm at his own stupidity

For once everybody respected Naru as who she was, it was quite a rare moment so Naru cherished it whilst it lasted.

"How did Naru get those books sensei? If it is Chunin level work shouldn't that be classified for academy students?!" Shouted Sakura with some students agreeing with her.

Well it was okay while it lasted.

"This is because the Hokage gave her these books, Naru is an Uzumaki. Uzumaki have seals knowledge practically 'imprinted' in their blood, to deny her access would be simply unfair. In other words she's a Fuinjutsu prodigy" He explained to Sakura

"If that's the case sensei, why doesn't Sasuke-kun have those books? He more of a genius and prodigy than Katame!"

Iruka signed, these fan girls just wouldn't give up would they.

Sasuke smirked and said "Yeah that's right. I'm an Uchiha, Naru should give me those books right now!"

Iruka pinched his nose and tried to let out some steam and said directly at Sasuke "Do you know WHY you don't have those books?"

Sasuke shook his head and then Iruka followed up with "It's because: One, those books can ONLY be given to Uzumaki's. Two, if you tried to do a high level technique from that book it could possibly kill you or seriously injure you chakra pathways *Sasuke's eyes widened* and Three, *Iruka voice deepened and his eyes narrowed* It's Naru's property given to her from her parents."

Sasuke stopped talking that instant as well as all those other idiots that followed Sakura, including Sakura herself. If there were any touchy subjects then THAT was one of them.

Once an adolescent _Chunin_ girl called her a clan-less loser, she didn't get sent to the hospital but rather Naru played a series of elaborate and VERY cruel tricks on the girl.

The female was so frightened of her that she quit the working at the academy and the ninja programme forever.

That's what happens when you REALLY [Foul Language] off Naru.

"Now let's start reading, once you've read at least a chapter you can start on practical. However if you are struggling with the terminology I can help you with it. Although I don't think you'll be confused with the jargon Naru and I don't think I'll be able to assist you any longer with the level you're at." He states

Naru nods in understanding and starts reading her book.

The other students followed suit.

Once Naru had read the entire chapter she started to formula a condensed version of it.

'This seal controls the density of an object by changing the volume of chakra input into it. Once placed on the object it can either make it light as a feather or as heavy as a boulder, for the technique to work mould the chakra in the order Ram à Bird à Monkey à Ram. Once you have done that change the shape of the chakra by directing it in a certain direction, either clockwise or anti-clockwise. This requires Chunin level chakra control and at least high Genin/ Low Chunin level chakra capacity… this seems easy enough.' Copying out the seal from the book within a minute on to a small piece of paper, and then repeating the process on another one she puts up a hand.

"Iruka-sensei, I've finished, so I need something to practise on." Iruka looks up from reading his book and nods, he looks round the class to see most people still reading and only a few starting on the practical.

Since he noticed that only Naru had finished he said she could work outside, though only if she was within his sight. She accepted and went outside.

Outside

Naru stood relatively closer to her target than she usually did, though this was because she had to stay within Iruka's sight. Drawing her bow from her back she then took an arrow from her quiver and placed the seal on the arrow, performing the required hand signs she then channelled chakra into the arrow.

Drawing it back she fired it and then used her shape manipulation, it pierced the target very quickly.

'However the power is decreased' she thought, as the arrow usually would have pierced the target and a tree behind it.

Now she intended to do the opposite.

Again she drew an arrow and added another seal onto it.

She pointed the bow at the sky.

Iruka saw this and took immediate interest, the Hokage looking through his crystal also took interest and waited to see what she did.

"**_Taijuu_** **_Kage ya no jutsu_**" She muttered and fired the arrow, which split into 50 arrows.

The arrows were deliberately being over-shot, but the she channelled the chakra into them changing the trajectory downwards.

Rumble.

The ground shook slightly at the impact, the arrows had created small craters in the ground.

The arrows had done THAT much damage… Imagine if she added that to a sword.

Iruka had fallen out his chair and the Hokage had done a spit-take as he had been drinking tea.

The students looked in worry thinking there had been an earthquake.

Iruka comforted them in saying it wasn't an earthquake, but Naru. However this didn't really make them reassured much, as Naru had just demonstrated a strong skill. They even believed this time as some of them had actually seen it be done.

As Naru had finished her 'experiment' she came back inside, through the window with her usual impassive face.

"Naru, why didn't you warn us like something like _that _would happen?" asked Iruka

Naru blinked once again "Isn't one of the ninja codes to prepare for the unexpected?" She asked Iruka

Iruka sighed "Yes Naru that is correct. However it's one of the codes that tends to be forgotten and it's not polite for you not to say anything about it."

A brief looked of sadness appeared in her eyes, but no-one but Iruka noticed it.

"Sorry sensei, I'll try my best to warn you about something like that the next time." She bowed slightly to him.

He accepted her apology, asked her to sit in her seat and then told Naru to keep on reading her book for the next 20 minutes until the lesson had ended.

As usual Naru complied with his request.

20 Minutes Later

After the Fuinjutsu lesson had finished Iruka asked them to take out their geography books and then reviewed on a particular topic.

"Now last lesson we were talking about the 5 Mainland's which hold the major hidden villages, however for homework I asked you to research all the lands in the Shinobi Nations. To test your knowledge we're going to have a little one will be this half of the class on my left *He indicates them to move over* and team 2 will be on my right *He again indicates them to move out of the room for the moment, then he placed a silence seal upon the door and walls*.

"Now team one name the different lands in the Shinobi Nations."

Team one had a small confab and then Sakura was decided to be the one to name them "There are the lands of Fire, Earth, Lightning, Wind, Water and the recently created Sound."

'6 not too bad' Thought Iruka.

He took off the silence seal and asked Team 2 to come in "Team 2, begin when you're ready"

Everyone in Team 2 looked at Naru, including Sasuke. She was surprised, but answered anyways "There are the lands of: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water, Earth, Sound, Iron, Snow, Sky, Rivers, and the former land of Whirlpools"

'11!' Thought Iruka, completely surprised Naru had found out all that information so quickly.

Team 2 knew that they had won with the look on Iruka's face, looks like Katame could read after all.

"Not bad Katame, I'll admit even an Uchiha like myself didn't know a couple of those. 'Looks like I'll have to research harder if I want to find my brother'" He said to Naru, not even turning round to look at her."

Iruka looked pleased for a second, but then decided to announce the winner "Well the winners are clearly team 2. As much as team 1 was correct there are so many lands in the Shinobi Nations, even more than Naru told us. There are also other lands which still are being discovered it's a constant discovery, so maybe one day if you find your own land you could create a hidden village! It is still possible to run another village and still be part of ours, so that would create a much stronger alliance than an allied nation."

RIIIIINNNNGGGG, the bell rings.

"That's class out for lunch now, as for team 2 here is 3 empty scrolls. These things are expensive so use them wisely."

The class broke out for lunch and team 2 collected the scrolls.

'Say Kyu what should I do with these?' She thought through the mind link.

'I don't know, keep them for later they'll surely prove useful' She thought back through the mind link

'Maybe I can ask the Hokage to write down that shape manipulation technique into this... Nah I'll save that for later, maybe when I'm 13' she thought to herself.

2 Years Later

Once the final two years had passed everyone looked different, well apart from Naru who still looked like she was 9.

She put on her black cloak with black ninja sandals, strapped her bow and quiver to her back. Put on a pair of black archer gloves and hid her sword within a seal on her cloak.

Today was the day she passed the exam.

"Bye Kyu!" She shouted to the woman whilst running out the window.

'Bye' she heard a voice through the link.

Once again she had arrived early and waited for everyone to come in, however instead of bringing out her book she decided to have a rest.

"Alright class, settle down" said the usual voice of Iruka, however this time they complied as today was exam day.

He lifted up a bunch of papers "These are the papers for your written exam today, once you fill them in you'll be eligible to become a Genin. So please fill them in or if you don't you'll have to quit the exam."

He and the assistant Mizuki handed out the papers around the class, after placing them in front of the individuals they went back to the front of the class and asked them to turn over the papers.

She looked at the first question 'Name the four Hokage's', groaning in her head the some of the original exam was still in there she answered 'Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze'. She then looked at question two 'State and explain what this still is and what it does' 'This is something some people in the class will probably struggle with' She thought and then answered 'This is a Gravity seal, placing this on an object can only increase the weight or G-force on an object. These are usual placed on training weights.'

She continued suit for the rest of the fifteen question, each question and answer being very different from each other.

'And done. Now to sleep' She thought and had a rest for a while.

After a few minutes the exam had finished and the Iruka had collected the papers and put them on the front desk.

"Now let's move on to Weapon Techniques" Iruka announced and lead the class outside.

They worked in alphabetical order, using surnames. That of course meant that Naru was last on the list. She sighed inwardly, this at least meant she knew how the others did and base her how good she did. She DIDN'T want to be Rookie of the Year, it would give her too much attention and she's a ninja. Ninja's don't need attention pinned on to them.

They went through the list and finally it was Naru's turn, she drew 5 arrows and deliberately missed 2 so that she would pass but she wouldn't get the Rookie of the year award.

"I knew you weren't _that_ good Katame, it's not like you could beat an Uchiha." Boasted the Uchiha, trying to get under Naru's skin.

She turned round to him and said to the Uchiha in an unconcerned tone "So what, at least I don't have a stick up my ass."

Inwardly Naru was laughing at him, she wouldn't try and take the bait. She was better than that, but the Uchiha was so fun to mess with and she could get him riled up so easily.

The Uchiha just scoffed at her attitude, he was her better anyway.

"Next is Taijutsu, this time we'll go in the same order. This time you'll be facing ME not Mizuki.

Mizuki groaned inwardly he wanted to beat up the demon brat. His outward appearance showed otherwise. "Of course Iruka, no point in keeping it the same ALL the time".

Once again Naru waited and waited and...

20 minutes later

The fights didn't take very long, each fight lasted about a minute at the longest. Sasuke had got several hits onto Iruka, but Iruka was good enough not to be beat by an almost-Genin.

Now it was Naru's turn.

"San, Ni, Ichi, Hajime!" Shouted Mizuki

Naru took a stance unfamiliar to Iruka 'Is it that style the Hokage told me to be wary about?'

Iruka charged at Naru, but she blocked leaving him open and struck with such force you wouldn't think it was possible.

'Ow' Thought Iruka, He didn't think someone her size would be able to do that much damage.

Naru just kept her stance not moving an inch, as if she couldn't.

'Ah I see, using her chakra she's rooted herself to the ground. Using that she has increased her block and attack power, however the problem with that is it wastes chakra. But she's got chakra in abundance, no doubt Hinata has figured this out as well.

He looked over the Hyuuga heir and saw that her Byakugan was active, with a look of shock on her face.

'What's that stance I don't recognise it? It should belong to _me_, an Uchiha!' Sasuke thought

The Uchiha fan girls had similar thoughts, apart from the fact that the stance should belong to the Uchiha.

"Not bad Naru, let's see how you block this" said Iruka and went to punch her face, which she easily blocked.

'Now she won't be able to block this!' He thought and came round with a punch and a kick.

'Seal: Convert' Naru thought and lifted herself off the ground using Iruka's arm as a pivot point and came round with a super-fast kick. Which cut his face slightly and sent him back a bit because of the momentum.

The bell rang

"Match end!" Called Mizuki

'I see _that's_ why Hinata's face was shocked, she must have seen the seals.' Iruka thought suddenly remembering about the seals from 2 years ago.

'How on EARTH did she do that?' Thought Sasuke, who had forgotten about the seal incident two years prior.

Most of the class had similar thoughts, apart from Shikamaru and Hinata.

'Troublesome' Thought Shikamaru

'She's not bad, only a Hyuuga would probably be a hard match for her. But not me, because I'm pathetic.' thought Hinata, not stuttering because that was in her mind not her mouth.

"Not bad Naru, how long did it take to make that style?" Iruka whispered in her year.

"Two years, I'm still making it though." Naru whispered back

Iruka gave her a kind smile and then announced the final exam.

"This year our final exam is on…" Iruka left in hanging in anticipation

Suspense lingered in the air for a few seconds and then Iruka said it was "Fuinjutsu"

Everyone's thoughts were 'what?'

"I know everyone here knows how to do the Academy three, so to prepare you better for Shinobi life I want you to demonstrate a Fuinjutsu skill within a 30 second time limit."

To say this was a surprise was an understatement, however everyone did it and successfully completed the exam.

Obviously the fastest time was Naru's who did it in a second, as she was an Uzumaki and everyone WOULD know if she was deliberately trying to do badly.

Most people in the class had passed, some barely, some of them with really high grades.

Everyone who had passed sat in the class waiting for the results, but when Iruka came in the room he said with a serious look on his face: "We're leaving the team placements till tomorrow, please go home a quickly as possible. Good Day." And he disappeared in a Shunshin.

Everybody made their way home, but some people had their suspicions that something was happening, but they decided to remain silent.

Naru quickly ran to the apartment and said "Kyu"

"I know, let's get going" A Kyuubi turned into a fox and leapt onto Naru's shoulder.

Naru drew her bow from her back and ran into the nearby forest.

Placing the arrow on the string she drew it back and said "Mizuki release the forbidden scroll. NOW!"

"Now why would I do that, demon brat?!" He shouted at her

"Mizuki what the [Foul Language] were you thinking?!" Shouted the incoming voice of Iruka.

"Oh Iruka! You're here. Say Naru, did you know that Iruka has been lying to you all your life?" Mizuki announced

"No Mizuki! Don't do it!" Shouted Iruka

"Go on tell me" Demanded Naru

Mizuki smirked and said "He's been lying to you that…" He held suspense ignoring Iruka's rants and then said with a crazed grin "YOU ARE THE NINE TAIL FOX! The nine-tails was sealed inside a child, that child is you. You are the Nine-tails reborn"

Everyone watched in silence for a few moments, Iruka looked scared, Mizuki looks like he was having the best time of his life and Naru looked cold for a moment…

Until.

"Bahahahahahaha" A voice boomed around the area, Naru herself let out a little snicker.

Mizuki looked confused, while Iruka looked utterly dumbfounded. However they held the same thoughts 'Who just burst out laughing?'

"You seriously think that Naru-chan is me? You are toooootallly~ stupid" hummed a voice behind Mizuki.

It was the Kyuubi in all her red-haired gloriousness.

"W-who are you?!" Asked a startled Mizuki

"Me, **I'm the Kyuubi of course**" The Kyuubi spoke

"Die!" Shouted Mizuki as he threw a large Fuma Shuriken at her

Fwoosh.

The weapon simply passed through her.

"**You're going to have to do better than that**" Said the Kyuubi as she inspected her nails.

Mizuki started throwing everything he had at her, firing a few fire jutsu's as well.

Naru and Iruka sweatdropped, didn't he see it wasn't working

"Why *huff don't you *huff* die!" Panted a frustrated Mizuki

"**Eh, didn't I tell you? I only have a corporeal form**" Stated Kyuubi

Mizuki, Naru and Iruka face-tree'd (**A/N: Because a face palm wasn't enough for this**) and said "NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Kyuubi decided to look sheepish and looked away.

"Well this was a sudden turn of events, but it still doesn't change anything! I'll still kill you and Iruka!" Mizuki pointed at Iruka and Naru

"**What about me~?!**" sung Kyuubi

"Screw you Kyuubi!" Shouted Mizuki

"U-urusai! Don't talk to Kyuu like that!" Shouted Naru

"No you shut up, you clan-less, flat-chested, tomato!" Blindly Shouted Mizuki

'Oh [Foul Language]/ [Foul Language]' were the thoughts of Iruka and Kyuubi.

"You did NOT, just say that right now did you?" Growled Naru her eye glowing an ominous red.

"What" asked a stupid Mizuki?

Naru drew a sword from her jacket and small flicks of fire brushed around in the air near her. Her visible eye was red with a slit-pupil with black sclera, and a small evil smile covered her mouth. Her hair had lengthened slightly and gone slightly darker, looking slightly messy.

"You know, I don't usually do this. But Mizuki… **DIE!**" In a flash of red Naru appeared in front of Mizuki and sliced him in half, then quarters, then tiny little pieces where the blood floated around the air and onto her, the ground and the trees.

"**Die! Die! Die! Die! Die…**" Shouted a crazed Naru, who was stomping on the remains of Mizuki with a demented smile on her face, until Kyuubi grabbed her and held Naru back.

"You can stop now he's dead" She whispered in her ear.

Naru's mood turned back to normal, but then she looked at herself, then the remains of Mizuki. Her pupils' contracted and… she threw up.

After she threw up her breakfast and lunch, she backed away and stuttered "I-I d-didn't just do that. Did I?" She was shaking like a leaf in a storm.

"Calm down Naru, just breathe in and breathe out?" Instructed Kyuubi.

Naru complied and eventually settled down a few minutes later, with a few tears in her eyes.

"Well, that was your first kill, wasn't it?" Iruka asked

Naru nodded.

Iruka looked serious and said "This is what you'll need to do for a living, and I'll say this now there is no justification for death. However sometimes this needs to happen for the better good. That is what it means to be a Shinobi" Iruka said

Naru nodded again

Now it was Kyuubi's turn to talk "Naru. Remember that time I told you that you have another 'me' inside of you."

Naru looked at the sky… and nodded.

Kyuubi blinked and asked "Can you talk?"

Naru shook her head and pointed towards the pile of vomit.

The Kyuubi decided to smile sheepishly "Aah okay Naru-chan, just rest your voice."

Naru nodded far too eagerly.

"Now let's carry on with what I was saying in the Hokage's office, okay?" Kyuubi inquired

That question didn't need an answer as the ANBU transported the group into the Hokage's office.

In the Hokage's Office

Once the group had arrived the Hokage had gotten them seats to sit down.

"Now tell me about this other self Kyuubi." Demanded Hiruzen

"Sorry I forgot to add this the last time we met, but as a result of my power being stripped from my soul I came to be in this powerless form, Naru-chan's mind set up another 'self' like me to protect the power from 'escaping'. However as a result when Naru uses my negative power then her personality and my 'old' personality merge together, creating someone who doesn't care for human life. Hence killing Mizuki in a very brutal way, however once the power goes Naru's normal personality comes back to her which caused her to panic. Does that cover it?" The Kyuubi explained

Hiruzen nodded in understanding.

"Um excuse me, but could someone fill me in on what's happening?" Iruka asked

The Hokage looked at Naru and Naru nodded her head twice, he then nodded his head at Naru.

"Right, sorry about this Iruka." said the Hokage and the ANBU knocked the man out.

"Please tell him once he wakes up that Mizuki knocked him out from behind when he entered the forest".

The ANBU nodded and disappeared with Iruka.

The Hokage continued with his previous conversation "So this personality, is it any danger to us?"

The Kyuubi replied and said "I'm not going to lie, yes it would. However she should be safe if she doesn't get angry, we could come up with a retraining seal too. But now the Mokuton and the Sharingan Kekkei Genkai wouldn't work on her in that state."

The Hokage looked shocked, really shocked.

"The Mokuton can only restrain MY power, my power is gone Naru's weird mind and body has changed it. The flames you saw were the results of it, I don't know exactly HOW it happened though. As for the Sharingan, since I'm no longer in there nothing can be extracted although I still is possible to use genjutsu on her." The Kyuubi further explained.

The Hokage blinked in realisation, this second personality IS going to cause trouble. He should probably base the team selection around that thought.

Quickly snapping out his thoughts he dismisses Naru and Kyuubi to go back to their apartment, they complied and went back in a flash as one of the ANBU had teleported them there.

'Now as for the team selections, this year we have the clan heirs. *He brought out the register with all the names of that class on them* now for the actual possible teams, the name in alphabetical are: Shino Aburame, Choji Akamichi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Yamanaka Ino… I wonder why they've put her name in a different order to the rest. Shouldn't she be at the end, passed Naru? *He saw why, it was because of the Uchiha heir.* those academy teachers, being unfair to the other students to let the Uchiha get what he want.' He let out a sigh of frustration.

'Now to continue: Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha and Naru Uzumaki. These are the most likely students to become Genin, out of these which team formations should I do. The Ino-Shika-Cho formation is still a good idea to use, it seems like nobody can beat that formation. Though that's because of the Nara's wits, he'll probably make Chunin the fastest if it wasn't for his lazy attitude. Now that leaves: Hinata, Naru, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba and Sakura.' Stopping for a second he takes a drag from his pipe, then he continues thinking.

'Let's see, try this combination: Shino, Sasuke and Naru, an intelligence gathering team. Though with the Uchiha that might not work out that well. What about this one - Kiba, Naru and Shino, a heavy hitting team with support. Though if I took Hinata out of the other team and replace it with Kiba I could have Naru, Hinata and Shino, a scouting team. Now that sounds like a fearsome group, with all 3 of their detection abilities, chakra draining techniques, 2 heavy hitters and fuinjutsu expert this team could possibly out do the Sannin, plus the fact that Naru's a… um I'm not even sure if she classifies as a Jinchuuriki anymore. I'll get Jiraiya to research that. Their sensei will be… Kurenai, yeah that sounds good. And for the final team: Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura, a frontal assault team. Not bad, this year things are looking good, better call in the Jonin sensei now.

He notifies the ANBU to collect all the Jonin IMMEDIATLEY, which means the one who finds Kakashi has to drag him here.

5 Minutes Later

All the Jonin came as soon as they could, all reaching there in 1 minute.

Apart from Kakashi, who was late… once again.

Poof

"Sorry I'm late, I was at the usual spot"

"Yeah, in your bed reading that orange book"

Kakashi took no offence to that and eye-smiled, not telling them the actual truth.

'He's similar to Naru in that aspect' The Hokage thought absently

"Now you all know the reason I called you here. *He get nods of affirmation* Team 1 will be…"

In Naru's Apartment

"*Yawn*" Sighs a tired Naru.

Currently she just got out the shower and she was just clad in a towel.

"Tired are we?" Asks Kyuubi

"Yeah. What do you expect?" Questioned Naru.

"Oh, is that so?" said Kyuubi as she twirled her finger up to Naru's breast.

Naru rushed back, blushed and shouted "W-what are you doing you pervert?!"

Kyuubi's eyes shadowed and she said lecherously with a hint of lust "What do you think?"

Naru's blush heightened and shouted "Urusai urusai urusai! Baka-Kyuu!"

Kyuubi sighed in misfortune and said "Looks like I can't give you that present for beating Mizuki."

It was Naru's turn to looked confused "What do you mean by that?" She asked

Her reply was a long deep kiss to the lips. After a moment or two the Kyuubi parted from Naru with a smirk on her face and skipped to bed.

Naru had a dazed look in her face, before a tiny blush covered her nose and she touched her lips.

Her only thought was 'that… was hot.' And went to bed with a content smile on her face, looks like Kyuubi was creeping into her heart a bit more but she didn't even realise it.

Dream

Naru was in another world, the ground was solid water and it reflected the sky which was a blue sky filled with clouds. Every time she took a step the floor rippled like she was walking on water. In the distance she saw a figure, quickly closing the space between the two she saw the woman had smooth porcelain skin and long, silky black hair, which was tied into braid at the front though most of it fell down her back. Her eyes were a beautiful amethyst that held a vertical slit pupil, however one of them was covered by a white slide-able eye-patch, and the eyebrows were thin and slightly curved. Her lips seemed slightly parted left plain and untouched by any blemish or dirt. Her ears were quite small, but when she moved one of the braids with her slender hand you could see that she wore earrings with at the end hanged a blue gem. She wore a black jacket, with a black shirt and grey vest. She wore 2 necklaces, one of them circular and the other had a cross shaped pendant at the end of it. Strapped to her back was a black bow with a fancy pattern on it.

"Oh she sent you here, welcome Naru-sama" said the woman whose voice contradicted what she was wearing, the voice though soft held power, like the wind.

"I see you've got a bow like me" She said absently

"Yes. Who are you?" Naru asked.

"Watashi? (**A/N: It mean 'Me'**) Well I am…" The woman said before no voice came from her throat.

Naru paused for a second before saying "Pardon me, I asked who you are?"

The woman looked in thought for a moment before saying "It looks like you can't hear my name just yet. A shame really, I kind of like you." She said in a motherly tone, tilting her head and putting her hand on her cheek. When she did that you noticed that her long, feminine nails had been polished a jet black colour further opposing her kind personality.

"I'll at least give you these" The woman spoke as she clicked her finger and seemingly drew out a white scarf and bracelet out of thin air.

Then placing them in Naru's hands she said "Whenever you use your bow please take this cross into your hand and pray 'Oh Wind and Sky goddesses bless this bow.' Oh and you may also you may want to wear that scarf all the time, you'll find out why when you wake up." Said the woman as Naru consciousness faded away into blackness.

'I didn't even find out her name' Thought Naru

The Next Morning

Once Naru had woken up she suddenly found it freezing cold, she quickly got washed and changed but then noticed something on her bed. There laid the scarf and bracelet.

Putting on the scarf she suddenly was filled with a sense of warmth and then when she attached her bracelet to her wrist she heard a voice in her head 'Testing. Testing, hello Naru-sama can you hear me?'

If Naru hadn't been so used to the Kyuubi doing that she would have jumped right out her skin.

'Um, why are you in my head?' Asked a shocked Naru.

'I've taken my liberty and sent myself to your mindscape. You do know that your mind is quite weird? At least I've taken base in this basement looking building, there seems to be a few interesting things in here I'll take a look around here for some time, see you later Naru-sama' Said the black-haired woman as she suddenly cut the mind-link, creating a bit of interference and causing Naru to have a bit of a headache.

'Looks like Kyuubi will have to teach her how to properly close a mind link.' Thought Naru clasping her head with one-hand.

'Well let's head off' said Naru as she jumped out of her usual window, to her future.

(**A/N: And that's chapter 2. Wow that was a fun chapter to write, I can't believe I was able to complete it so soon. Here I started building up the story, next chapter will be the real Genin exam and a few D-ranked Missions. As usual please review, I find it very helpful. The picture of Naru's main and 2****nd****personality is on my profile if you would like to have a look, if you have any problems with them please tell me. The black-haired lady, an OC will also be on my profile.**

**Many Thanks,**

**Touma Yoshino)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Fanfic: The Crimson Huntress**

**(A/N: This is Chapter 3, well the last chapter was good and I hope this one will be even better. I'm very sorry for being so late with this chapter and for it being so short. I'll try and make up for it with my next chapter.)**

**Anyways let's get on with the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto series in any way shape or for. Otherwise Naruto would be smart and not some idiot, I mean his father was a genius and his mother was smart-ish. If someone was sabotaging his education he should have reported it and got someone else to teach him, like the Third he would do ANYTHING to get away from paperwork.**

**Demonic/Summon Speaking – "GAKI!"**

**Demonic/Summon Thinking – 'Hello'**

**Jutsu- **"**Reaper Death Seal**"

Human Speaking- "OI!"

Human Thinking- 'What should I have for dinner tonight?'

**Chapter 3: The Crimson Flames**

**Set scene: Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves)**

* * *

><p>Immediately when Naru entered the classroom through the window, she regretted it.<p>

'I should have slept in my bed a bit more' Naru thought tiredly before plopping her head on the desk in-front, then closing her eyes momentarily.

Then she heard a person entering the room, it was the quiet and shy Hinata. Hinata made her way to her seat, before sitting down and taking out a book.

Intrigued Naru made her way over to Hinata and asked "What are you reading Hinata?"

Hinata squeaked as she didn't realise Naru made her way over to her, Naru's stealth skills must be amazing she thought.

"U-um… I-I'm Reading t-this…" She stuttered quietly, before showing the title book: "Icha Icha: Hidden Volume"

Naru stared at the book, then Hinata, then at the book again and shouted "EH!?" Just before she ran back to her seat and stayed quiet, she the put her head on the desk and promptly fell asleep.

Once Naru woke up to see that the entire class had entered and Iruka was shaking Naru to wake her up. She must have dozed off at some point and at her misfortune Sasuke started picking on her.

"What's wrong with you Katame, too tired and WEAK to do anything" He mocked her.

Now normally Naru wouldn't do anything, but at a certain time of month and facing a Chunin last night and having all sorts of crazy things happen to her she sniped back "What's wrong with you Uchiha, aren't you a bit cranky today? Maybe you didn't get you beauty sleep, SasUKE?"

He glowered at Naru with a death stare, which she returned with a smile with murderous intent. The atmosphere was so tense around the two that you could literally cut the tension with a kunai.

That was the moment Iruka stepped in to intervene "Please stop you two, especially you Naru you're causing the other guys to panic." Some people were shaking from the killer intent, especially a certain pink-haired town-crier.

'Naru you're going to have to learn to control you KI, I'll teach you when you wait for your Jonin sensei.' Said Kyuu through the mind-link.

'Alright, thanks Kyuu' Naru sent back.

Naru had calmed down after that and everybody was back to normal, apart from Sakura who looked at Naru with a bit of fear.

"Now for the team placements: Team 1…"

Iruka kept on going with the team placements, until Naru noticed Sasuke's name.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno… *which was interrupted with Sakura shouting "Love conquers all Ino!" and Kiba Inuzuka *which was also interrupted with "That's Unfair!" from Kiba*.

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Naru Uzumaki"

Naru looked at Hinata with a small blush from looking at the said girl, after what happened earlier and then looked at Shino and nodded, who promptly nodded back to her.

"Team 9 is in circulation and Team 10 is: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi. Now please wait for your Jonin sensei to arrive, though I'll be splitting you up into different classes so that you can talk to your new teammates. I wish you luck in becoming excellent shinobi's, we are now comrades and as such I will defend your life if it is necessary, however one day you may surpass me so I also wish you luck in that field. It has been a pleasure teaching you all these years, even though sometimes I didn't show it. This is my final lecture to you, no this shall be given to you Lord Hokage." Said Iruka, to the person hiding in the back.

As soon as Iruka said that the Hokage stepped out from the back and walked to the front.

'He's been there this entire time and I never even noticed him, I need to get better at my sensory type techniques' Naru thought.

"Of course Iruka. Let me say these two phrases, number one: You only get one life. There's no need to choose an impossible path. It's fine to live as long as you like and die. However… protecting a precious person… you must not forget this no matter what path you choose. But the most important thing to remember is: To those who possess the Will of Fire, everyone is family. The desire to protect one's family builds thicker and stronger bonds between each and everyone in the village. If the Will of Fire is embraced by everyone, the village will be alright no matter what happens. That is what it means to be a shinobi, thank you Iruka I'll let you take over now." The Hokage said and disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

"You must take into heart what the Hokage said: Don't stray far too off your path, but always remember your precious people. That is it, now would Team 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 and 10 follow me, team 8 you can stay in this room." Iruka instructed

Once all the groups had left the room Naru made her way over to Hinata and decided to ask the question that had been bothering her "Hinata, you do know what that book is?"

"H-hai… although I kind of enjoy it." Hinata said, her voice changing at the end.

Naru gulped and asked the all-important question "Hinata... do you like girls?"

Her answer was a small, meek "Y-yes".

'Okay, Hinata the quiet, shy, pessimistic, 'who-occasionally-squeaks-like-a-mouse' girl… is a Lesbian? Kyuu, are you thinking what I'm thinking'.

'Yup. She likes me/you.' Were their shared thoughts.

'Naru-sama, if I may suggest to not hurt her feelings too much, you could take her out on a date.' The woman's voice echoed in Naru's head. At least it was better than getting a headache.

"Um, Hinata" Naru said to catch Hinata's attention,

"H-hai?" Stuttered Hinata

"I know you like me" She whispered in Hinata's ear.

Hinata's face seemed to light up for a second, but it mellowed when Naru said "I'm very sorry that I can't like you back"

Hinata looked crestfallen and was about to say something until Naru said "I'll take you out on a date, or two. Is that okay?"

Hinata looked overjoyed, in fact she looked even happier than before. She was so happy she couldn't use any words to express how she was feeling.

"Thank you" Hinata managed to say without stuttering.

Naru nodded before making her way over to Shino.

"Hi" She said

"Hello" He said back.

Deciding that she wanted to see his bugs she activated the eye-patch and looked a tiny bug that was on Shino's shoulder.

"Can I hold him?" Naru asked

Shino looked surprised, but said "Sure" And the bug flew over to Naru hand.

Looking closely at the bug, she noticed it had an intricate design on its back.

"He's beautiful" she said in a rare moment of amazement. Before she placed the bug back on Shino's shoulder.

"I'm glad you think so, most would try and squash it. Never to see its beauty." Shino explained.

"Really? It's weird how so many people can be prejudiced. Don't you think Shino-san?"

Shino blinked, but you couldn't see it because of the glasses "Of course Uzumaki-san…" Before Naru extended her hand and said "Please call me Naru." Shino nodded and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Naru-san."

She smiled at him.

10 Minutes later

After that the three decided to have a team-bonding exercise and tell each other their strengths and weakness, so that they could cover for each other's mistakes.

It was Naru's go first "Well my weaknesses are that my Taijutsu and Genjutsu are severally lacking. The only style of Taijutsu I've got is the style I've created myself using Fuinjutsu, as Hinata already knows… *She got a nod from Hinata, who explained to Shino which seals she used.* my Genjutsu is none existent, but a certain condition I have makes me immune to all lower class Genjutsu. Sensei will probably pick up on that, which leaves to defend me just in case that happens."

She took a breather for a moment before continuing with saying "However I'm excellent at using a bow and arrow, if I never did what I did on the test I would have become Rookie of the Year but I don't want it; it would cause too much trouble anyway. Other than that I have Fuinjutsu which I'll soon be a master in, I just need to do one more exercise"

'Which is creating a technique which uses a seal of your own design' Naru thought to herself, before continuing with "I'm also good at Kenjutsu and just in case anyone is listening I'll tell you HOW good I am and WHAT my particular style is."

'Has she picked up on me?' Thought a voice of a woman hiding nearby.

"Finally even though I don't have any real Ninjutsu my techniques with the bow and arrow make up for it."

It was Hinata's turn next.

She was going to speak until Naru brought out a sketch pad and a pen from nowhere and handed it to Hinata, prompting her to write it down.

"My weakness are that I only have my family's Taijutsu and the only two strengths I have are Intermediate Sealing techniques and that my Byakugan is immune to Genjutsu."

The only thing Shino said was "I have bugs. Fact."

Naru and Hinata knew what his bugs did, although they weren't aware of ALL his capabilities with the bugs.

15 Minutes Later

They sat in silence for a while until somebody entered through the door.

"Team 8?" the woman asked. She had long black hair, tied at the end in a loose ponytail. She wore a mess-like suit that almost didn't look like it covered her figure. She had red eyes and long black eyelashes, her lips had been painted a scarlet red. This was Kurenai Yuhi.

"Yes. Did you enjoy the little talk?" Naru asked

Kurenai looked startled before saying "Yes, it was a bit… informative."

"Glad to see that you've read my report then." Naru stated.

'My goodness it's almost as if this girl can…'

"Read your mind… right?" Naru said.

Having enough with the girl's antics Kurenai asked "Why don't we get to know each other a bit better then?"

The other complied and sat down near to Kurenai.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi, my likes are a certain man I'm dating, my friend Anko, dango, the colour red and sunsets (**A/N no.1: Kurenai full name means 'Crimson Sunset')**. My dislikes include anyone who hurts my friends and a certain orange book. My hobbies include drinking tea and going on dates, my dream for the future is to become a wife." Kurenai said.

"Well my name is Naru Uzumaki, my likes are my hair colour, foxes, cute things, ramen, dango and those little moments in life that are truly precious. My dislikes include traitors, _Uchiha's_, prejudiced people and tomatoes. My hobbies… well there are a lot of things and my dream, no dreams for the future are… *She paused for dramatic effect* to become Hokage and show the world how powerful the bow and arrow is." She said

Hinata brought her pen and paper "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like my friends and this book, my dislikes are bullies and people who look down upon you. My hobbies are too many to list and my dream for the future is to become a proper kunoichi and have my father praise me."

'I'll need to look at that book later' Thought Kurenai.

"My name is Shino Aburame, I like bugs. My dislikes are prejudiced people and people who squash my bugs who don't apologize. My hobbies are tending to my bugs and my dream for the future is to discover a new species of bug."

'Interesting dream' were the collective thoughts of everyone.

This concluded everyone's introductions, so Kurenai decided to speak up "Well, let me tell you something… you're not quite Genin yet."

All three of them just looked at her in a blank stare.

'Not the reaction I was hoping, but it's okay' Kurenai thought

"Tomorrow you're going to have to do another exam to decide if you become Genin, it normally has a 66% fail rate. But who knows maybe it could be worse this year." Kurenai said to scare to Genin.

"I also don't recommend bringing a pack of supplies, I'll probably steal them from you. Make sure to eat breakfast though and DON'T come late, or you WILL fail." Kurenai added on to pressure the teens.

Once Kurenai left Naru invited Hinata and Shino to come to her apartment so that they could make a plan for the next day. They of course went to their houses to ask for permission first, but not before Naru reminding them that it is important.

At Shino's Home

"Father" Said Shino

"Yes, son" He replied

"A friend, Uzumaki-san has invited me to her house for a team meeting. May I go?" Shino asked

His father sat in silence for a while and replied "Yes, you may. Will you be having dinner?"

"Yes. Please excuse me father I must pack my things." Shino said

"Of course, good luck" His father responded

Thus once Shino had packed his things, he left for Naru's apartment.

Shibi just sat there, alone in silence... drinking his tea.

Hinata's Estate

"E-excuse me father" Stammered a voice outside the living area.

"Come in, Hinata" Uttered a strong male voice, who had an under-tone of authority.

The door opened and Hinata was wearing a change of clothes, she was wearing a black haori, with a white inner coat. She had tied her blue headband around her head, hidden by her bangs. Her lavender eyes betrayed no emotion, which was a common trait among the Hyuuga's because they had the 'All Seeing White Eyes'. She had tied up her hair at the front in twin-tails. In her hand was her notepad.

Hinata's father noticed this and was intrigued by it.

'Maybe the Uzumaki girl gave it to her?' He thought to himself

Hinata sat down at the table and started writing on her pad, once finished she passed the pad on to her father.

"Father, Uzumaki-san has invited me over to her apartment for the night. She wishes to have a team meeting for an exam tomorrow, she will provide us with food and beds for me tonight. Our other teammate is Aburame-san, he will be leaving for home while I stay for the night. Is this acceptable?"

Her father looked it over again for a minute and thought 'The Uzumaki must be doing her best to look after her. This is probably why this is the way that Hinata is acting like this.'

Her father realised Hinata's affection for the Uzumaki, but he didn't reprimand her for it. He also realised when he looked in Hinata's eyes that she got turned down, but not in a negative way. Hence he deduced the Uzumaki must have at least asked her on a date. He was pleased by this. Hinata was starting to make friends, true friends.

In a rare moment a smile crossed Hiashi's face and he said "I'm glad that you've found some friends Hinata, keep them by your side."

Hinata understood the hidden meaning, bowed and the left the room.

At Naru's apartment

"What am I going to do!?" Shouted Kyuubi

"Relax, just act like a guardian would. Just keep calm and composed, but please don't start having your 'fun' with me. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Kyuubi piped up on this "Yakusoku?"

Naru nodded "Yakusoku. I don't go back on my words, that's my nindo!"

'Those Uzumaki's, all the same' Thought Kyuubi to herself.

"Of course~" Chimed Kyuubi.

Knock Knock

The two heard a knock on the door, it was Shino.

"Welcome, how was your way getting here?" Naru asked.

Shino took of his shoe and put them near the entrance of the door.

"It was okay. Though I didn't realise you lived so close to the red-light district." Shino said

"Ah, sorry. Should have mentioned that." Naru stated.

"It's good." Shino replied.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes until they heard a knock on the door.

Kyuubi had hidden in one of the rooms.

"Hi Hinata. I Hope the journey was okay." Naru said

Hinata quickly wrote down "It's okay, I'm used to seeing that kind of stuff"

'Wait, did that mean she saw those two girls? I'm lucky it was Hinata who saw that and not someone else.' Naru thought

"Naru I thought you had a guardian, where is she?" Shino asked.

"Ah, it's alright to come out Homura." Naru called out.

"Hai~" Chimed a voice, from the bedroom.

Bursting through the door came a red-head bombshell, she was wearing a VERY loose black top. Her crimson hair had been tied into a high ponytail, while her bangs fell across her face messily. Around her neck was a necklace that Naru made for her at some point, so that she could perform a few household tasks, like cooking. She wore a pair of navy blue jeans, adding to her messy appearance. To complete her ensemble she wore an apron that read "I (Heart) Chicken".

This was Naru's and Kyuubi made up character, Akemi Homura. (**A/N No.1: Yes, this once again is a reference. I don't own Madoka Magica**)

"So~ these are your teammates, Naru-chan." 'Homura' said

"Yes. Please get dinner ready, we'll do out strategy meeting for now." Naru asked.

"Of course" The red-haired woman said and went to the kitchen.

Hinata decided to ask Naru a question "Is your caretaker related to you" Referring to the hair-colour and the whisker marks.

"That… I'll tell you later." Naru put off.

Thus they began their meeting.

30 Minutes later

The three had come up with the possibilities and the solutions these problems, they had a break and then had dinner which consisted of a very nice chicken banquet. Everything ranging from chicken pie to salt and pepper chicken wings. The two also got a glimpse of the black hole that is Naru Uzumaki.

After they had their dinner Naru explained something to them.

"This a seal design which allows me to communicate to you through a mind link. However I need to place it on the body, from the base of the neck down to the spine. Would you mind if I did that?" Naru asked

The two complied and Naru asked Shino to leave the room, he agreed and left to go in the bedroom.

As Naru slowly drew the seal on Hinata's back, Hinata was thinking how she wasn't breaking down and laughing because Naru kept on touching her sensitive spot.

Once Naru had done she asked Hinata to close her eyes and channel her chakra at the base of the neck.

Once done what instructed Naru tested this out.

'Hello, Hinata~' Naru's voice called out to her.

Hinata was surprised but thought back 'Yes, I can hear you'.

Naru smiled, it seems like the seal was a huge success.

She then repeated the process with Shino, which took even shorter because Naru already knew the seal design.

All three of them had tested out the seals together and by inputting each of their chakras into the seal, all three of them were able to talk to each other.

'So we'll see you tomorrow, bye Shino' Naru said.

'Goodnight Naru-san, Hinata-san. I will see you tomorrow at Training ground 17.' Shino sent through the mind link.

'Well what should we do Hinata-chan? It's still quite early and I'm not sure what to do.' Naru said through the mind link.

'Why not have a girl's night in?' 'Homura' sent through the mind link.

"Eh? Homura-chan!" Shouted a surprised Hinata, she was so shocked she almost jumped out her socks.

"There something I need to explain to you Hinata." Naru said, which got Hinata's attention.

"Homura-chan isn't actually called Homura" Naru stated.

Hinata looked confused, then what was she called.

"Her real name, or rather title is the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Naru nervously said.

Hinata was shocked, she now understood WHY most of the villagers acted the way they did towards her.

'She was sealed into you, wasn't she?' Hinata thought through the mind link.

Naru nodded, but then said "But things have gotten a bit complicated, Kyuubi you tell her the rest of the story."

So then 'Homura' proceeded to tell Hinata about the complex mind which belongs to Naru. After the Kyuubi had stopped thinking Hinata processed all the information.

"So basically, the Kyuubi's spirit is outside your body. While your body has converted its power into your own" Hinata summarized on the pad.

Naru nodded and said "You're taking this rather well, don't you feel like hitting me from keeping such an important secret from you."

Hinata shook her head and thought using the mind link 'The reason I don't feel like hitting you is because we haven't known each other for very long and that fact that the Kyuubi is the kunai sealed within the scroll, I use Fuinjutsu so it's easy to work it out. Don't blame yourself, we just need to tell the others some other time. Shino will understand and to the best of my knowledge all the adult generation know of this, so Kurenai already knows.'

"Yes that's true, I could tell with the way Kurenai looked at me that she wasn't against me. However she's not exactly with me either, I hope we can do our best to win her over as a team." Naru indicated.

'Hai. I'm glad I was put on your team Naru-chan, I believe one day you'll be a good leader.' Hinata thought.

'You really think that, I'm surprised that you believe that my dream will become real.' Naru thought back.

Hinata kindly smiled and stammered "I-I will a-always s-support you, N-Naru-chan."

For once Naru had a smile on her face for the comment and said "Thank you Hinata, thank you so much".

Hinata blushed at the praise and shook it off, but Naru said afterwards that she deserved it. Hinata is a kind soul, no-one is going to change that.

After that had finished Naru and Hinata decided to follow the Kyuubi's advice and have a girl's night in, by painting their nails, talking about their ordinary life and then watching a movie cuddling up to each other it was a good night. Naru had allowed Hinata to share the big master bed, whilst the Kyuubi slept on a Futon near them. She didn't complain… much.

The Next Day

Naru once again woke up early and decided it was a wonderful morning, so she decided to start… painting?

This was another of Naru's hobbies, activating her eye-patch she looked towards the Hokage Tower and sure enough the Hokage was stood outside drinking his morning coffee. Thus she started to paint.

Sure enough she captured a few ninja jumping on the buildings and decided to paint them too. Once finished she left it to dry and decided to enjoy this peaceful, but rare moment in time.

"Yawwnnn~" Came the tired voice of Hinata, she was dressed in a pink nightie that Naru gave her. It was almost see through.

Hinata's hair was disheveled and odd bit stuck about the place, despite her appearance she still looked cute. At least in the eyes of Kyuubi, who was currently dressed in her underwear!

"Kyaaa~! Your so cute, Naru-chan can we keep her as a pet?" Kyuubi asked

Hinata gave her a blank stare and said a very frank, "No".

Kyuubi pouted and decided to get dressed.

A moment paused by in an instant and Naru asked "You're not a morning person are you?"

Hinata chuckled and shook her head.

She too decided to get dressed.

The wind passed by.

'And they said nothing about the painting. Amazing.'

Naru had already got changed and prepared for the day, got dressed in her usual outfit, fastened her bow to her back and done her morning exercises. She collected Hinata, who was also in her new outfit to the training grounds.

At the Training Grounds

Once they were at the Training Grounds they saw Shino there waiting on a log.

Naru waved at him and he waved back.

The due time wasn't for another hour so they quickly went over the plans together.

After 15 minutes passed Kurenai arrived, completely surprised at they managed to get here so early.

"What are you doing here at this time? You should just be getting changed." Kurenai asked.

"I got here at 6:00 sensei" said Shino.

"I actually got up at 5 o'clock, but Hinata and I got here at 6:30" Naru stated.

Kurenai was shocked, looks like she got the early team.

'Thank goodness they're not like Kakashi' Kurenai thought.

"Well since you're here, why not get started?" Kurenai asked

The three looked at each other and nodded, Naru said "Might as well get this over and done with"

Kurenai smiled and said "I have hidden an object in that forest" Kurenai pointed to the direction of this large forest, "However I have hidden it with Genjutsu as well. Your objective is to retrieve the object WITHOUT being seen by me and place it on this spot. Your time limit is three hours." She stands on a dry patch of earth.

"Start!" Kurenai announced

The three vanished from site and into the trees.

'Thank goodness this was one of the eventualities that we covered last night. Hinata activate your Byakugan and Shino spread your bugs throughout the area. I'll set up a few traps, sense Kurenai if she gets too close to our position and send out a few Kage Bunshin with you and about the area. Once at least one of us has found the hidden item I would like for you to hit my Kage Bunshin to send me back the information, which I'll then pass through the mind-link. Am I understood?' Naru sent through the mind-link

'I Understood/ Hai' were the thoughts of the other two teammates.

All three of them began the operation, Naru immediately drew a few seals. A moment ago Naru had sent out a Kage Bunshin to distract Kurenai.

With Kurenai and the Clone

"Why are you here?" Asked Kurenai.

"I want to get a taste of your skills before helping my teammates, is that alright?" the Clone asked.

Kurenai shrugged, took out a kunai and said "Sure, that's okay"

'I need to keep my skills hidden, let's use that' Thought the Clone.

The clone drew the sword from its jacket and created another clone a further distance away from the two.

Kurenai was no hand-to-hand expert, but she thought that could take on a freshly minted Genin.

Oh how wrong she was.

**Slash**

The sword cut through the kunai like a hot knife through air.

Kurenai quickly jumped back in surprise and was going to use a Genjutsu, but it was too late.

'Burst' Thought the Clone.

With blinding speed Naru had closed the gap between the two, she brought her sword into a position and called out to the other clone which pulled back an arrow and said "Uzumaki Ryuu: Kibarashi" (**A/N No.2: This mean's Uzumaki Style: Distraction**).

A blinding light passed throughout the area, which resulted in Kurenai not being able to see anything.

She felt something touch her in several parts of the body while her eyes had gone. After being able to see again, she was covered in seals. Which meant one thing.

'Oh [Foul Language]' She thought

"**Fuin!**" Shouted the Clone and Kurenai fell to the floor, completely unable to move.

"Well what are you going to do now sensei?" The clone asked.

"Unfortunately for you this was all an illusion" Whispered a voice in its ear.

Poof

Back with Naru

Naru chuckled, she knew she was no match for the Genjutsu Mistress… yet. The clone had simply been a distraction and it worked. Kurenai would have a very hard time trying to find them at this point.

Suddenly Naru stopped in her track.

She smiled, Hinata had found the object.

'Shino make your way here. Good work Hinata' Naru sent through the link.

2 Minutes Later

Naru and Shino had arrived at the spot and Hinata had dispelled the illusion around the object, well not object or rather huge statue that weighed goodness knows how much.

"This is impossible, even as a team. That is if you didn't know fuinjutsu to my level." Naru stated.

Drawing a seal on the bottom she muttered "**Fuin**" and it disappeared.

"Where the object?" Asked Hinata

"Inside a Storage Space, why?" Naru asked confusingly.

Hinata thought for a moment before realising Naru was a seal expert, she could probably seal away Konoha without too much trouble considering her chakra reserves.

The three vanished from site and back into the forest, then proceeded to go to the final place.

Of course Kurenai was smart so she decided to sit in a spot where she would notice them before they placed the statue on the dry earth. Naru had thought of a plan to show off their teamwork.

Naru would use the distraction technique again, then Shino would send a swarm of bugs at the teacher, whilst Hinata would close off the older woman's chakra points.

Thus the plan started.

With Kurenai

Kurenai was having a relatively good time; that was until she was blinded by a light again, Attacked by some chakra-eating bugs and had some of her chakra points closed so she couldn't form any Genjutsu.

Once she could see again she saw a statue with three happy Genin, well two that actually showed it.

She never thought it was possible, they had semi-defeated a Jonin opponent AND accomplished the objective within a ridiculously quick time as well. Kurenai was pleased NO ecstatic about her new team.

"Congratulations Team 8, you Pass!" Shouted a happy Kurenai.

The team shared a group hug, which was the least Kurenai could do.

"Tomorrow come here at 8 o'clock, we're going to get your new weapons."

The team was really pleased by this, even Shino as he was nodding his head.

Kurenai decided to go and have a break for a while until the meeting.

A few hours later at the Meeting

The Hokage sat in his comfy chair at his desk, on the opposite side of the desk stood the Jonin sensei's for this year's Genin selection.

He moved his hand to tell them that they could start.

"Team 1… failed."

"Team 2… failed."

"Team 3… failed."

"Team 4… failed."

"Team 5… failed."

"Team 6… failed."

"Team 7… passed barely. If it wasn't the for Uchiha feeding the Inuzuka then they wouldn't have passed, I wanted to give them a second chance because of the other team sevens but this is the worst so far. Sakura Haruno NEEDS to take remedial lessons immediately. The Uchiha needs his mental health record updated, it seems someone hasn't done their job properly. The Inuzuka is good… that's about it, he has room for improvement though I can stand him more than the others." Said the silver-haired Kakashi (**A/N No.3: You know who Kakashi is, I don't want to describe him.**)

'Looks like I need to fire somebody' thought the Hokage.

"Team 8… passed with flying colours… and rainbows! The team work of this team was immaculate it was almost as if they could read each other's minds. Uzumaki-san managed to distract me with a Clone, whilst the real one was helping her teammates find the hidden object. Then the teamwork they displayed at the end was amazing, I can't believe how good this team is. They've only worked with each other for 48 hours and they're doing better than most Jonin teams out there! Uzumaki-san was the leader from the off she's a natural born leader, if there was a war then she would have already been promoted to Chunin" Kurenai stated.

"While I can agree with your enthusiasm Kurenai-san, please tone your voice down" The Hokage said.

"Sorry" She said with a blush.

'I guess she doesn't know about the seal yet.' The Hokage thought.

"Team 10 did very well, as always with the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Shikamaru has a vast intellect, but has his family's lazy trait as well. Ino is a bit noisy, so I need to change that. Choji… well he eats a lot and a very well-rounded individual, that's not an insult though. So yeah, they passed." Asuma stated.

"Alright thanks for attending, you may leave now." The Hokage said and the Jonin all vanished away.

"I'm getting too old for this [Foul Language]" He said as he got to work on the paperwork, he could use a clone but this was something that required a bit of a… personal touch.

At Naru's Apartment

Once Naru got back she rushed in through the window and jumped into the couch. As soon as she did that, the Kyuubi burst through the bedroom door and dragged Naru into it.

When she was in the room she saw that the Kyuubi was stark naked and looked younger, about Naru's age. The Kyuubi then said in a sultry demonic voice "**Your promise**".

Naru blushed and looked away, but then turned back around and said "We're going out, get changed."

The Kyuubi scoffed, but complied. She got herself dressed into a pair of jeans and a black top, with a red diamond necklace. She then asked "What was your promise?"

Naru blushed and said "To take you out and then sleep with you, JUST sleep with you."

The Kyuubi looked absolutely delighted and grabbed Naru's flat-chest from behind, then whispered in her ear "Whatever you want, dear."

Unfortunately for Kyuubi she took it too far.

Naru blushed Crimson and shouted "Urusai, urusai, urusai! Baka-Kyu!"

And promptly hit the Kyuubi on her head, with a hammer. (**A/N No.4: Another reference, try and work it out**.)

After that Naru had gotten into a blue blouse and black trousers. She had used a black hairclip to keep her hair out her eye, she had kept the bow on her back.

On the streets

"Sooo~ where are we going?" 'Homura' asked.

"I know it's not much, but here" said Naru pointing towards a certain stand.

"Ramennnnnnn~!" Cheered Kyuubi, as she loved ramen just as much as Naru.

Once inside they immediately got greeted.

"Hi Naru-san, Akemi-san." Greeted Teuchi, the head chef.

"Hi Old Man!" Greeted 'Homura'

"What have I told you, don't call me that free-loader!"

A brief glare happened between the two people, before they laughed it off.

"What's happening Old man?" Naru asked.

"Meh, nothing much business has been pretty dry without you." He answered.

"Yeah, so are you two an item yet?" Asked a young female.

Naru blushed "Urusai, Ayame-Nee-san! I'm just treating her to a meal, THAT'S ALL!"

"Sure, but you know what they say: 'Denying it makes it a whole more believable'" She said with a smirk.

Naru blushed a Hyuuga level blush and decided that the floor was a rather interesting thing to look at.

"Here's the usual: 3 Miso Ramen and 3 Special Rabbit ramen. I don't know why you like rabbit so much, but this rabbit is from the mountains near Kumo. Be thankful, Naru got this for you." Said Teuchi.

Kyuubi looked at Naru in amazement, this rabbit must have been incredibly expensive. She grabbed Naru's hand and said thank you, but Naru just shrugged it off and said she owed 'Akemi-san' anyways.

The two began digging in.

20 Bowls of Ramen Later

"Man I'm stuffed, great job as always Teuchi. I wouldn't change anything about this place, apart from the dango they're not brilliant but I can't get them anywhere else." Naru said.

"Well we're a ramen shop, not a dango shop. So we don't buy into those sort of things much, we try our best for you after all your our best customers." Teuchi said.

"I suppose so, see ya!" Naru and 'Homura' said.

As Teuchi watched them leave in said in shock "But what about the bill?"

Ayame just kept cleaning the stand radiating with happiness.

Back at Naru's apartment

Once they had got back in, Kyuubi immediately got undressed and got into the master bed and said "Come on, I don't bite… much".

Naru blushed slightly and got herself undressed. She then got into the bed and laid next to Kyuubi.

"So like what you see?" Asked 'Akemi' in a sultry tone.

Naru cuddled up to Kyuubi and said "Shut up and go to sleep"

The Kyuubi got surprised at the contact, but then got cosy and fell asleep next to Naru.

Nightmare

Naru had ended up in a forest, with dimly light moon-light. It was the location where she killed Mizuki.

A corpse rose from the ground, with holes in places but the face was recognizable: it was Mizuki.

"**You killed me**" He said in a distorted tone, walking towards Naru.

She tried to run away, but was held back by Iruka and Kyuubi grabbing parts of her body.

"**You killed him/ me**" They all repeated, with Mizuki in her face.

A dark figure walked out, with an evil smirk on her face.

"**Throw her on the ground**" It said. 'It' was just a being of pure blackness, with a Cheshire grin across its 'face'.

They all complied and the figure walked up to Naru.

"**Hi! Would you mind me killing you?**" 'It' asked.

Naru laughed "You can't kill me, this is a dream"

The people holding Naru pushed harder, starting to make a dent in the ground.

'It' laughed "**You're lying! Of course I can kill you! Let me show you something amazing!**"

'It' grabbed Naru by the neck and brought her upwards. It then formed a black sword in its hand and brought it to Naru's right arm and… cut it off.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Naru yelped in pain, the being then threw Naru away.

It then did the same to its right arm and attached Naru's right arm to its own, then attached its own to Naru.

Naru winced in pain, but settled down after a moment.

"**Now do you believe me?**" 'It' asked

Naru shook her head and it shrugged "**Well you'll see for yourself when you wake**, **Bye!**"

Naru suddenly woke up with Kyuubi shaking her, the Kyuubi was covered in burns.

"What happened?" Asked Naru.

The Kyuubi pointed to Naru's right arm.

Crimson red flames were glowing around it, with the fingernails sharpening to black claws.

It seemed as if something had happened.

Immediately Naru did a water jutsu to quench the flames, which never worked. So getting some bandages from the cupboard and sealing ink she started writing a seal on them, she then wrapped the bandages around the arm and then brought a free hand into a one handed seal and said "_**Fire Sealing Method**_".

The fire then drew into the seal on her right arm.

'Thank goodness' she thought.

"What happened?" Asked 'Akemi'

"Too tired, I'll tell you in the morning" said Naru and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN: Sorry it took so long, I had a major case of Writer' Block.**

**I hope you don't mind the extra addition I added, I felt as if it was needed. Naru won't be using those flames a lot, they come at a price. This price is her sanity, this is because she'll not need it for a long time so when she realises that she can use the flames she will use them, but will encounter the dangers to it after.**

**And before you ask, No the flames won't turn black, I'm keeping with the same power she used to kill Mizuki, I just wanted a way for her to access them again.**

**That being will slowly begin to look like Naru too. It's Naru's dark side! If you figured it out then you can have a cookie, of course it's purely digital so you can't eat it, but it's the thought that counts! Despite the Kyuubi not being in Naru anymore the dark self is there instead attached to its power.**

**The waterfall of truth should be interesting… if I get to it. Anyways I'll say the same as always, please Read and Review… because it helps. See ya later!**

**Touma Yoshino**


End file.
